The Sweet Taste of Defeat
by intothelight001
Summary: She fought a loosing battle, uphill, both ways. And if that was the only way to see him, she was fine with that.


**A'ight whats up ? Been a while hasn't it? I suck at everything and should be ashamed, yada yada yada.**

**Well too damned bad. I just got back into writing(implying I was really into it before, just look at my last update)**

**Anyway, this is a good old fashioned BurningLeaf fic. I gotta say, I'm disappointed in you guys. Leaf was introduce how many years ago? In '05ish I believe? And no one has written a smut fic about them?**

**For shame.**

**Well anyways, yeah, that's just not right, so I decided to put my skills(what skills?) to work and write my first one. Now, just because it's my first one, doesn't mean I'm going to be a little pansy and say _go easy on me._ Hell no, I want honest comments. **

**So without further ado, I present to you:**

"Thunderbolt."

Pikachu tensed up before sending an arc of electricity right at its foe, an already worn down Venasaur. The hulking green pokemon grunted before dropping to the ground.

Leaf recalled her pokemon and clipped the red and white orb to her belt. Her gaze shifted to the ground in defeat. She had battled Red so many times atop this mountain, and each time she failed. She sighed in defeat.

When she looked up, Red had disappeared. She had been left alone on the snow-capped top of Mt. Silver. Defeat weighing on her shoulders,she begrudgingly began the trek down the mountain.

Red threw his hands in his pockets as he casually paced down Mt. Silver back to the small cave he had called home for the past year. Some would ask why he would throw himself into such harsh conditions; some would even go so far as to call him crazy.

But Red had his reasons. In fact, they were very logical. Such harsh conditions could only help him. They allowed his pokemon the chance to train to their fullest, only the toughest of pokemon resided up here. Not only that, but it ensured that the few challengers he received were the best. Only the strong could reach this peak.

While Red was walking, Pikachu, who sat diligently atop Red's shoulder, began to take notice of a faint sound. "Pika?" its ear twitched, beginning to take more of the sound in. It sounded like screaming, like someone was in trouble. "Pika, Pi Pikachu!" the mouse said to its trainer. Most wouldn't understand the little creature, but Red and Pikachu had spent years together, it was easy for him to know what his Pikachu had said.

Someone was in trouble, and there was only one other 'someone' on this mountain.

Sighing, he motioned for Pikachu to jump off of his shoulder and lead the way. Today was going to be a long one.

Leaf's downfallen attitude continued as she trudged through the all too familiar caves. When was she going to be good enough to beat him? She had won in Johto and Kanto, defeated all 16 gyms and conquered the Elite 4, not to mention Lance himself, but Red's shadow still loomed over her. It saddened her. As kids they used to always play together, but as Blue started adopting a snotty attitude, the relationship, not just with Blue, but with Red as well, had broken apart.

Nearby, rocks began to shift, breaking her from her thought. Two red eyes peering from beneath them, spotting its prey. In an instant the form broke out of the rock straight for Leaf. She noticed the motion just in time, able to dive out of the way just before the large pokemon collided with her.

"Oh no, a Steelix!" she nearly screamed. She had no way of defending herself. All her pokemon were too weak to battle. Doing the only thing she could, she began sprinting for the exit. Her shouts at the snake like pokemon following.

She had made a mistake, however. The path she took through the winding corridors lead her straight to a dead end. She turned around and had to suppress a yelp at what she saw. The Steelix had followed her. Its mouth contoured to what could only be described as a grin, its eyes taking a good look at its prey. Leaf knew that the pokemon on Mt. Silver were strong, but to be so aggressive? She cursed herself for being so reckless.

The Steelix took one last look before its body lashed out for her. Leaf closed her eyes and curled herself up into a small ball on the ground, prepared for the worse.

"Steel!" The iron snake shouted as a roaring inferno struck it from behind. Leaf dared peak at what had just happened. The Steelix had turned its attention from her to something else.

"Blast Burn." Red whispered, and in an instant, Charizard unleashed an inferno of pent up fire straight at the steel type. The iron clad pokemon cried in pain before it collapsed on the ground, knocked out cold on the spot.

Leaf reopened her eyes, having snapped them shut at the sight of the raging fire just moments ago. Instead of a Steelix, a hand filled her vision, she followed it up and saw Red. He had saved her. Smiling, she took his helping hand and got back on her feet. "Thank you." she blurted out, before crushing the trainer in a vice grip of a hug. She soon let go in embarrassment, though Red's monotone face showed no indifference. With a short nod, he began walking away. Leaf thought he was going to leave her alone again, but he stopped. His had raised, and he gestured for her to follow, which she did without hesitation. Calmly, Red lead the way forward.

A small hike later had taken Leaf, not to the exit of the mountain, as she had suspected, but a small door. Red opened it and motioned for Leaf to follow. She expected a small hermits den, but was welcomed with a much more pleasant sight. On the other side of the door, a small furnished room sat. Red saw the shock in her face and smirked.

"Furnished it myself," he said. "Well, we did, to be fair."

Leaf's shock intensified. It had been so long since she last heard his voice. It had been before he left for this desolate mountain. In that time, he had sure changed. He sounded much different from she remembered. Getting over it, she took a more thorough look at the 'room.' It was a small cave, but it had many accommodations. There were large plots of carpet and rugs laid on the ground, and various pictures and nick-knacks took up the space on the walls. The room was illuminated by a small fireplace, which had seemed to have been carved into the stone itself, complete with a chimney. A few pieces of furniture sat neatly inside. A recliner and couch sat at a right angle around a coffee table that overlooked the fireplace. On one wall, a bed rested the sheets and blankets surprisingly all prim and proper.

Red himself had taken a seat on a small but comfortable looking chair, which sat itself in front of a personal desk. He motioned her to sit down somewhere herself. While he rummaged through some drawers, she got into a comfortable position on the couch. Pikachu jumped off of its master's shoulder and hoped over to Leaf. It briefly looked over her, before jumping into her lap, snuggling up close to her. Leaf, while slightly startled, accepted Pikachu without hesitation. The small Pokemon was as affectionate as she remembered. Surprising, considering its immense strength.

She looked up to see Red's gaze, a warm smile splayed across his face, Some of the first emotion she had seen from him in a long time. He handed her a small bag, filled with revives and full restores. She accepted them with a quiet thanks, thinking that anything loud would disrupt the peace she had been lead to. With a small nod, Red went back to the desk and began fiddling with a small laptop. "Stay as long as you want, just know that there's not much here."

A mutual silence filled the room for a few minutes. Soon, it started bugging Leaf. This new side of Red had raised so many questions. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you up here?"

Red leaned back a bit in his chair. "Well, that's an easy one. It's nice up here." Leaf sweat-dropped, nice, **here?**__Her reaction amused him, so he continued. "It's the only place around here where we can still have a challenge. The wild pokemon up here," a small grin crossed his face. "Well, I think you know that much all to well." an obvious reference to her Steelix encounter not to long ago. "That," he continued, moving from the hard wood chair into the more comfortable recliner. "And only the best can get up here. It makes sure my challengers are the best they can be." his grin spread. "I don't like to brag or anything, but challenging the best requires a degree of skill. Can't have rookies asking for battles left and right."

That seemed logical to Leaf, but still, to live up in this god forsaken mountain for that sole purpose still seemed odd. "Yeah, but up here all alone? No company? Doesn't that get lonely at times?" she knew it made her lonely. Back in Pallet, she didn't have many friends, and although Blue had matured since his defeat as Champion, the two had little time to hang out.

"Yeah," he started, unsure of what to say. "It can get boring up here sometimes, but its not like I had many friends to begin with," his snarky demeanor returned. "And as you already know, I'm not much of a socialite."

With his attitude, it was hard for Leaf to not smile and come back with witty remarks of her own. "Well, right now, I'm not to sure. You seem to be holding a conversation just fine."

Red let out a small chuckle. She was right. He had probably said more in these past few minutes than in the time sense he had arrived on Mt. Silver. Something about Leaf had always been able to get him to talk. "Yeah, well, that's beside the point. Anyway, I still have them." he referred to his team. "They're company enough."

"Speaking of which..." Leaf directed his attention to the small bundle of yellow in her lap, eyes shut and light snores escaping through its open mouth.

"You wore the little guy out today." Red said, picking up Pikachu and setting it in a small cot. "Good job, by the way," he said, returning to his previous seat. "Train some more and you might just be able to take down half my team." His cocky attitude finished. He immediately regretted his choice of words, as they seemed to have a negative effect on Leaf. Her joyful mood turned sorrowful in an instant. "Hey, hey, I was just kidding," he moved from the recliner to the couch she was sitting on. "You did really good today."

"No, its not you," Leaf brushed off his words. "It's just... I can't believe I thought I could beat you. I barely trained since the last battle, and yet... I thought that would make the difference." her eyes started tearing up. There were things she wasn't saying, like why she recklessly threw herself out here. "And it cost me. I lost, and didn't supply myself for the return... And then... and then." by this time, Red was just inches from her, deciding whether to comfort her, or give her space. He inwardly cursed; he had never been good in these situations.

"I almost lost everything." Leaf burst out, clinging to the nearest thing she could, which just happened to be Red. "If... if you hadn't... been there," she sniffled out, tears that had previously been swelling up finally broke out. She stayed quiet and just sobbed her troubles away in Red's chest.

A small moment passed, and Leaf's brain registered what she had been doing. She was just about to pull away and apologize for her childish behavior when she felt Red's arm draped itself across her back. "Stop berating yourself." he whispered into her ear. "You did just fine." he protectively rested his chin on her head. "Trust me; I've made my mistakes too. Everyone needs help sometimes." he moved his head to peer into her gaze. "You'll be just fine."

Leaf didn't know what she was doing, but Red had this aura around him. He felt powerful, but also comforting. She just had this feeling that she could let loose around him, be herself, and that he would accept her and keep her safe. For once, she decided not to think about what she would do around him. She just went on instinct.

Leaf kissed Red.

It was quick, not much more than a peck on the lips, but enough to stun Red. His eyes went from warm and comforting to surprised and confused, it sure was a change of events. Shaking his head clear, he gave Leaf a gentle look before returning the kiss. It lasted longer than the first. The two just getting used to the sensation of the other.

Leaf hadn't had a plan when she initiated the first kiss, but it certainly hadn't included that. She looked up at Red, about to speak, but he brought his finger up against her lips, urging her into silence.

Slowly, he brought his face back to hers, initiating another kiss. The pair's lips locked, and they resumed their session. Once again, Leaf let go. She followed her instincts, and they told her they wanted more. She did just that, gently tugging on Red's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Not one to disappoint, he did just that. The kiss deepened and became more passionate as time went on. Their tongs did not battle for dominance, they simply danced together, each complementing the other.

Leaf let out a moan, laying herself down on the couch with Red in tow. Not breaking contact, Red propped himself on his elbow, continuing their dance.

Slowly breaking apart, Leafs raged breath whispered one word.

"More."

Her eyes clouded with desire. She knew why she acted so recklessly around him, why she fought a loosing battle, uphill both ways. It was for him. She missed him so much, and if battling was the only way to see him, then she would be fine with that. She wanted him, she would go so far as to say she needed him, to say that, that...

That Leaf loved Red.

Now, she was going to act on those feelings. Her hand grasped for the zipper to his jacket. Slowly, the hinges unclasped, and Red shrugged off the clothing. Leaf moaned when Red's mouth wandered from her mouth t a little south. His lips gently kissed, licked and sucked at her collarbone. Her hands grasped onto his black undershirt, heat radiating off of his toned body. For someone who spent as much time in the snow as he did, his body was unusually warm.

Hands reached up under her shirt, brushing along Leaf's stomach, encouraging a rather loud moan. They traveled up and stopped just short of her bra, his thumbs rubbing small circles on the skin. It was pure bliss.

Still, it was not enough.

Red's hands abruptly pulled out of her shirt before lacing beneath her back. In one fluid motion both of them came up off the couch, Leaf's legs instinctively straddling his torso. He carried the pair over to the nearby bed, kicking off their shoes in the process, and fell on his back with a soft thud. Leaf, now on top, brushed off both their hats, locking Red into another heated kiss, fingers lacking through his brown locks.

His fingers placed themselves on her hips, slowly sliding up, the fabric of her shirt bunching up to reveal the soft flesh underneath. Their lips parted in order for her shirt to come off, but cam back into contact not a second later.

Leaf involuntarily shivered when she felt Reds thumbs brush over her nipples, held only in check by her lacy bra. Needing more of the contact, she quickly unclasped the clothing, flinging it out of sight. Red's undershirt came off next, needing more skin for her hands to roam. His hands went down once again to her hips, this time traveling south to remove her red skirt.

A few moments later saw to the trainers fully unclothed, basking in each others glory. They briefly considered foreplay, but the building tension had the two in desperate need of the real thing. Red again laid on his back, choosing instead to let Leaf take control, knowing that this could very well be her first time.

Leaf carefully positioned his head at her entrance, and with a small nod, lowered herself onto him. A gentle gasp escaped her lips at the intrusion. Her hips continued to lower herself, taking inch upon inch of his girth. About halfway, she forsook all though, and impaled herself onto Red's shaft, a decision she instantly regretted.

Red saw her pain and tried his best to comfort her, small kisses, affectionate nuzzles and sweet whispers in an effort to ease her pain. He kissed the tears away from her eyes, and slowly, she began moving once again.

It took a bit, but soon enough, Leaf got into the motions. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her body, arching it in all manner of ways. Her long brown hair flew back with her head, Red's face coming up to suck at her pulse.

"Oh, oh! Nhhh..." Her Her words were little more than pitiful moans as she reveled and squirmed in Red's lap, the steady smack bringing her higher and higher into pure bliss. Her moans only intensified when Red's lips attached themselves on her erect nipple, one hand kneeding her other breast while the other acted as a support. "Uh, oh, yes Red..."

Unlike his female counterpart, Red kept mostly silent throughout there intercourse, the occasional grunt or growl releasing itself deep in his throat. All of her squeaks turned him on more than physically possible, and his control was slowly fading. His mouth and hand quickly switched which part of her chest they were ministrating.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit..." Leaf mumbled incoherently. Her body could no longer support itself atop him, and her form collapsed on him, hips lazily rolling around to provide some friction.

Red would have none of that. In the blink of an eye, he flipped the two over, their intimate connection never loosening. Their mouth's crushed together as his hips collided together, sending himself deeper than before into her soft lining. Red's strength proved itself in his hips, which pistoned relentlessly into her, sending the headboard of the bed bumping into the stone behind.

Leaf's moans turned into pure shrieks of pleasure. She became so loud, that Red had to stifle her with another kiss, lest Pikachu wake up and ruin the moment. She could do little less but lay there, her hands unable to decide weather to rest on his back, thread through his hair, or grope at his ass.

Red let out an involuntary grunt. She was tight, oh so tight. It felt oh so good, but wore away at his endurance. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, hopefully long enough to see her finish.

"Shit, Red, Oh YES!" She moaned out, breaking the kiss when she felt his head brush her most sensitive spot. "Red, please, the- oh, yes." She sighed, feeling him hit it again. "Oh baby, oh baby, nhgg, mo-more. harder." She barely understood what she meant.

Sweat sheeted Red's body, and he was already struggling to keep from bursting, but somehow, her words spurred him on and managed to get him to go faster and harder inside of her.

"I-I can't... I'm so close, Red-Ahh!" She stuttered as he hit her spot again. After that, it only took a few more thrusts before she was finally sent over the edge, ecstasy surging through her body stronger than before. Red barely had time to pull out before the burning in his loins erupted, spilling in ropes all over her body. He was going to get her a towel to clean up, but before he could regain his strength, her finger dabbed into his seed, taking an experimental lick, her eyes locked onto his with a seductive look he never thought she could muster. Slowly, she cleaned herself off, finishing by pulling her finger out of her mouth with a distinct pop

Finally, the two collapsed on the bed, Leaf curled up next to Red, resting her body on his chest. "Oh..." Leaf paused, not sure what to say. "Wow." It was the only thing that could come to her clouded mind.

Red let out a small chuckle. She was always so cute, no matter what she did. Her eyes locked with his for a second, and he could see her fighting within herself, the question is, about what?

"Red..." she started, sounding very unsure about herself. "I, I think..." She buried her face in his chest. "I think I love you." His response was to pull her closer to him, in a gentle, but possessive hug. A few silent minutes passed, and Leaf was on the verge of sleep. Before she nodded off, she heard his response.

"Good, because I know I love you."

**And that's all she wrote, or he wrote, or I wrote, take your pick. For my first one, I think I did decent. I skipped a couple parts because I find reading foreplay all the time to be insanely boring(and it gives me an excuse to skimp out on the only reason your reading this)**

**So yeah, hit that damned review button and GET THE FUCK AT IT! I expect someone else to write a fic for these two as well, because the way I see it, this fic did one of two things:**

**The amazing writing inspired someone to give these two some more screen time, or the more likely,**

**This horribly written piece of crap irked someone enough to make a decent fic for these two. Take your pick.**

**Oh, and possible story based on this in the future, weather you like it or not(although, encouragement would be helpful).**


End file.
